Missing You
by daisy14
Summary: Set after Tempest, Chloe returns after a summer away. Her first encounter with Clark since he left the dance. Please R/R!


Title: Missing You  
Author: daisy  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark  
  
Summary: Set after Tempest, where I think season two should have picked up. It is late summer in Smallville, only two weeks till the gang's junior year starts.  
  
The Kansas heat felt thick on his skin, sweat causing the thin white shirt on his back to contour to the muscles he normally hid under flannel. Clark ran his forearm across his forehead, swiping at the liquid that was threatening to slide over his face. He unloaded the last of his mom's pies out of the old blue Kent truck in front of the Talon doors. Judging from the appearance of the town everything seemed normal, but in fact down deep many things had remained unresolved.   
  
Clark traced his thumb over the already frayed edges of the photo taken only months before. His heart ached to think of her, and how wrong the perfect night he promised her had gone. Her smile was radiant with beauty and joy, that he only wished he could see at this moment. The memory of the Spring Formal and the photo taken of them at the dance, were all he had left of the last time he saw her. When he ran out on her to save Lana. It was faded and worn from use. Clark let out a sigh, tucking the picture back into his wallet.  
  
After he had gotten Lana to the hospital and checked on the well-being of his parents, Clark had rushed back to the high school to see Chloe, only to find out she had gone home hours before. When he bounded up the front steps to the Sullivan household, Gabe had informed him that Chloe was well on her way to Metropolis for her internship.   
  
It would be two weeks until the start of a new school year at Smallville High, and he had yet to hear from her. No letter, no phone call, nothing. It had been torture to be away from his best friend all summer. He was missing her, thinking of her, dreaming of her. He had it bad. Looking out onto the practically deserted town streets, he could have sworn her heard her lyrical laugh.  
  
Clark's heart hitched in his chest, as he spotted her small frame on the sidewalk. He didn't need to see her angelic face, in order to identify her. She hadn't seen him yet, and he wondered when she had gotten back to Smallville, and why she hadn't contacted him. Afraid that she was a figment of his imagination, he crossed the street hurriedly. She was searching for something inside her red bag with the butterflies, the denim mini-skirt hugging at her thighs, showing off tan legs, the fitted white tee shirt emblazoned the "Daily Planet" across her chest. "Chloe..." Clark spoke, her name escaping his lips.  
  
She looked up suddenly, wide-eyed, all to aware of the sound of his voice. She was startled by the intensity of blue eyes that had haunted her in practically every dream she had had since the seventh grade. "Clark!" she acknowledged surprised, instinctively taking a step back, his proximity making her uncomfortable. "Hi," she said tentatively, slipping a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.   
  
"When did you get back?" Clark asked curiously, pretending not to notice her earlier actions.   
  
"Just yesterday actually, since I started my internship a week early they let me leave. I was missing my dad and everything..." her voice trailed off slightly, signaling the end of that subject. She didn't make an effort to raise another one.   
  
"Uhh, so...how did the internship go? Was it everything you expected?"  
  
"It was so much more than I expected. The editors were really helpful and kind...I can't wait to try some new stuff at the Torch. How's Lana?" she asked bluntly, tired of the uncomfortable small talk. He was slightly surprised by her up-frontness.  
  
"She's safe," he said and offered no more. "About the night of the formal, Chloe, I am sorry it didn't turn out the way we planned, " he said sympathetically, his fingers slightly grazing her own as he reached for her hand. He could see hurt flash before her eyes and she pulled away slightly, hugging at her small frame, despite the blazing heat. "It's ok Clark, forget about it. I have." she said, locking her eyes on his with steady resolve.   
  
"What if I don't want to forget about it ?" his vioce cracked with a mixture of sadness and longing and desperation.   
  
"That's not an option anymore, Clark. I'm sorry," Chloe said, her heart clenching at the words. Unshed tears welled up in his blue eyes and a pained expression crossed his face. "Are you deliberately trying to hurt me, Chloe?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Chloe asked, fighting to keep her anger in control. "I can't believe it! I can't believe you of all people would say this to me, you should be lucky I'm even talking to you, Clark. You mean, the nerve of me to leave town without saying goodbye, much like you left me at the dance? I was hurt and angry. You promised you wouldn't run out on me Clark, but you did. You always do." Chloe's voice was laced with hurt and she choked back a sob.   
  
"All that I can really offer you right now is my friendship, Clark. I'm sorry I didn't write or call this summer like I said I would. But you broke promises to me, too. And, if you can't handle being friends, I don't know what else to say..." Chloe said and started to walk towards her red car.   
  
Clark was stunned to immobiity for a few moments. The reality of her retreating figure spurring him into action. "Wait Chloe!" he yelled, jogging up behind her. He again held her small hand inside his own, "I can handle being friends...best friends. Let's start this conversation over, ok?" She smiled faintly and nodded.   
  
"Welcome home, Chloe! I really missed you..." he said wrapping her in his arms and holding her close. "I missed you, too, Clark," she said burying her face into his chest. They pulled apart reluctantly, if only things were that easy.   
  
To be continued....MAYBE! 


End file.
